Never Leave You
by sunshine-faery
Summary: What will happen to Morgan if Hunter is ripped away from her? Is the temptation of evil too strong for her to resist without her soul mate?
1. Reunited

A/n: Okay I got this new idea for a fic and I'm going to try it out, if you think its good, review and I'll keep on at it, otherwise I won't bother! The story is probably going to be in Morgan's POV all the way through. I hope you'll all enjoy it. REVIEW!  
  


* * *

  
As expected the train arrived 15 minutes late, I got off at Paddington station in London where I was supposed to meet my boyfriend Hunter Niall.  
  
I hadn't seen him in such a long time; I missed him with a terrible ache.  
  
I climbed off the train and pulled my duffel over my shoulder and looked around the platform for any sign of Hunter.  
  
"Hello love" I heard him call he walked towards me and I threw down my duffel and ran into his arms giving him a kiss  
  
"Oh Goddess, Hunter, I've missed you so much!" I breathed  
  
"I know my love, 8 weeks is really too long!" he held me there a little while later, then I picked my bag up again and took Hunter's hand in mine.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you" he smiled and took the duffel from me and carried it for me.  
  
I had never been to England before, I had just spent 8 weeks in Scotland studying Wicca, and that was a completely different world, the area itself seemed magickal, ancient.  
  
But London is different, it's bustling and full of energy, I was going to love spending the next week here with Hunter.  
  
My parents back in Widow's Vale, upstate New York, didn't actually know I was spending this last week with Hunter, in fact they thought I was still in Scotland at that Wiccan Academy, I wonder what they'd say to their 17 year old daughter spending a week in a foreign country with her boyfriend?  
  
"Where are we staying?" I asked him, he had kept this a secret from me for a while now and I was highly curious.  
  
"You'll see," he said, we stood at the edge of the curb and waiting for a taxi that Hunter had booked.  
  
Soon the taxi pulled up, I opened the door slid into the back seat with my duffel and Hunter whispered something into the cabby's ear, he nodded his response and then climbed into the back with me.  
  
"So Hunter why all the secrecy?" I grinned, just as the taxi pulled out of the station out onto the roads of London.  
  
"I just want it to be a surprise that's all," he replied, soon we were going through London, it reminded me slightly of New York, both busy, full of life and hectic, and I loved it.  
  
Soon we pulled up outside a beautiful Hotel called the Royal Lancaster, "Oh my god Hunter! Oh my god!" I cried and he smiled.  
  
"Well you deserve it" he smiled, "For many reasons"  
  
"Like what?" I asked as we slid out of the taxi and Hunter paid the driver.  
  
"For being a beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl friend, I missed you too much when you were up in Scotland, Da, Alwyn, Beck, Shelagh, Sky and Sky's siblings were all worried about me because I was always so down and quiet the whole time, all because I missed you."  
  
We walked inside the hotel and walked up to the front desk and book ourselves in, then a bellboy came and took our bags up to our room.  
  
A couple of minutes later we were in our room, I looked around and I looked out of the window at the amazing view. I could see the top of Big Ben.  
  
"Hang on!" I said, I came across two double doors, "This is a double suite, we only wanted a single there are only two of us," I reached for the doors and –  
  
"Surprise!" Sky and another girl jumped out on me.  
  
"OH CRAP!" I screamed.  
  
Sky and Hunter and this other girl laughed, "Oh my God Sky!"  
  
"Morgan, this is my little sister Alwyn" Hunter introduced me to the young girl who couldn't be any older than I am, she looked nothing like Hunter, she had rosy red cheek's and beautiful red hair with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Morgan!" she smiled.  
  
"Hi!" I said giving her a quick hug. "Oh Goddess, what are you guy's doing here?" I asked them.  
  
"Well, we all chipped in together for this place and with it being a double suite it's cheaper for us and congratulations for graduating the Wicca School!" Sky cried acting way out of character from her less chirpy self.  
  
"How come I didn't sense you guys here?" I asked  
  
"We wanted to surprise you!" Alwyn replied with a smile  
  
"Well it worked I am surprised, thank you" I hugged them both again.  
  
Hunter gave a small cough, "Okay, well we're going shopping in Harrods, see you later!" they both headed out the room and went into the lift.  
  
I laughed, "Well that was an interesting reunion, Sky seemed so perky and happy since the last I saw her." I commented  
  
Hunter smiled and locked the doors.  
  
"Morgan I love you, I missed you deeply while we were apart, let's make today special as we are reunited, just me and you, okay?"  
  
I nodded and smiled; Hunter picked up the phone and called room service.  
  
Minutes later the was a knock at the door, Hunter answered it and a man gave hunter a silver tray with a bottle of champagne and two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. Hunter tipped the man and then closed and locked the door.  
  
I smiled at my love, "Hunter why are you going out of your way for all this" I asked at him.  
  
"Because you're special to me," he replied popping the cork from the bottle and pouring some of the bubbly fluid into the two glasses and handed one to me, I took a sip and then he fed me a strawberry.  
  
I put my glass down as did he and I kissed Hunter softly on the lips and he responded with an urgency and a fiery passion that came from being apart for so long.  
  
We slowly sank down onto the bed making love feeling the ecstasy of reuniting in such a beautiful and powerful way as soul mates, that's what we were, Hunter and I are Mùirn beatha dàns, we were born to be together, fated, destined to be together.  
  
Later that evening we lay on our bed drinking more champagne talking to one another about the events that took place in our lives the past eight weeks.  
  
"So how did you find it?" he asked me  
  
"I was wonderful, I learned so much, and in addition to Alyce's knowledge,"  
  
A couple of months ago, I needed serious protect from the dark forces so I and my dear friend Alyce Fernbrake who lives back in America in a town not far from Widow's Vale called Red Kill, had both agreed to perform a Tàth Meànma Brach, in which we shared each others knowledge, basically we know absolutely there is to know about one another and I have her knowledge as she has mine.  
  
"I think and the professors and teachers there think that I am ready to start my initiation lessons." I continued.  
  
"Oh Morgan that excellent" Hunter said kissing my forehead.  
  
Not long later, Sky and Alwyn had returned, and knocked on before they walked through the double doors to say hello.  
  
"What time do you call this?" Harrods isn't open till 1am is it?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No we went to a club afterwards"  
  
Hunter's jaw tightened, "Sky, you took my 16 year old sister to a club?" he said trying to keep his voice under control.  
  
I tried hard not to laugh, smart sensible Hunter.  
  
"Oh relax Hunter," Sky said, "We didn't drink or anything, it wasn't that sort of club, it was like a Wiccan hang out, a coffee bar with a live performer on one side and on the other side it was like a library and a Wiccan store rolled into one, it was very cool, it's not long been open"  
  
I noticed Hunter relaxed, "Sound's cool" I commented, "We could check it out tomorrow or something, hey Hunter?" he nodded a response.  
  
"Anyway, we're tired so we're going to head to bed," Alwyn replied, "I'm knackered, Goodnight people"  
  
Then they both headed into their room and Hunter locked the door behind them.  
  
Hunter and I never slept that night, we stayed up talking about anything and everything, it was amazing, I wish things could have stayed like that forever. . . 


	2. Back Home

A/n: Okay I hope you guys liked the beginning of this fic. This chapter is skipping everything in London and going straight back to Widow's Vale. Please read and review!  
  


* * *

  
The plane ride was too long, I hate flying, it appeared that Hunter did too; he looked my tense then usual.  
  
When we arrived back in New York airport, Daniel Niall, Hunter and Alwyn's father and Sky's uncle was there to pick us up.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Alwyn stopped dead when she saw him; she hadn't seen him in 11 years, "Daddy?" she asked before running into his arms.  
  
"Alwyn, sweetheart!" Daniel cried,  
  
I saw that both of them had tears in their eyes, I put my arm around Hunter's waist.  
  
We walked over to Hunter's battered Honda that Daniel had driven up in; I was wondering how we were all going to fit.  
  
We loaded our bags in the boot and Hunter drove home, I sat beside him in the passenger seat and Daniel sat in-between Sky and Alwyn on the way home, Alwyn clung to his arm, she was a 15 year old girl who hadn't seen her father in 11 years.  
  
I threw my bags down on floor in Hunter's front room, I had told my parents the plane doesn't arrive until tomorrow, so I could spend another night with Hunter.  
  
Alwyn shared Sky's room and Daniel Niall had took "the tiny bedroom" which was the pantry that they had reformed into a small bedroom, originally for Sky, while Daniel had her room.  
  
"Home again" Hunter sing-songed.  
  
I smiled and drew in a deep breath, I must admit I felt good to be back even after a romantic week in London with my boyfriend.  
  
"Da? Would you like a cup of tea?" Alwyn asked, since she saw him again, she's never left his side, I couldn't really blame her.  
  
"Aye, please" he said smiling at her,  
  
"Would anybody else like one?" she offered, we all accepted.  
  
Hunter took my hand and led me to his room picking up my duffel bag along the way, and once we were in there he sat on his bed and I stood over him.  
  
He put his arms around me and lay his forehead on my chest. I rested my chin on his head and softly sighed.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go back home tomorrow, I wish you could just stay with me" he sighed.  
  
I laughed, "I'm sure my mother would approve of her 17 year old daughter moving in with her boyfriend, she doesn't even know I'm back in America yet"  
  
"I know, but this week has just been great, and spending so much time with you makes me frustrated because you've got to go home."  
  
I turned and sat on his knee twiddling with the Claddagh ring that had the rune beorc engraved into it, a ring that he had given me at the airport before I left for Scotland.  
  
We sat there in silence, not needing to say words. Until we were interrupted by Alwyn bringing up our tea.  
  
"Hear you go guys," she said, handing us each a cup. "I still can't believe he's here, I mean its really da!" she grinned, "Thank you Hunter, I knew you'd get him back one day."  
  
She turned around and headed back downstairs.  
  
"How does it feel to be surrounded by a family again?" I asked him  
  
"Well, it feels comforting, but at times, it can be a bit too much, but something I am forever grateful for."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know that feeling," we both laughed.  
  
I looked down at my watch, it was 10.30pm, and I automatically yawned after learning the time.  
  
"Tired love?" Hunter smiled  
  
"A bit, jet lag mostly, just worn down after studying so hard in Scotland, but that week break in London was wonderful, Thank you"  
  
"You deserved every moment of it," he said solemnly  
  
I stood up and put my empty teacup on the desk and pulled out some pyjamas from my case that Hunter had brought upstairs for me when he had led me up, and then I headed for the bathroom, to change into them.  
  
I looked into the mirror and I felt that I looked different. Despite the fact that I hadn't changed much, I still felt changed. Same hair, nose, mouth, and eyes – the eyes seemed to hold more knowledge than before.  
  
My curves still hadn't appeared and still found no reason for wearing a bra, but I had definitely changed, I had become a woman, I was strong and confidant in my magick and life with my lover and soul mate was great.  
  
Finally I was looking forward to rising from the darkness that had clouded my life since last autumn when I had first discover my heritage, that I was adopted born from blood witches. When I finally reached the light again I knew there would be no turning back.  
  
I brushed my teeth then run my fingers through my long hair a couple of times and then picked up the pile of clothes I had just taken off in exchange for some cosy flannel pyjamas and headed back into Hunter's room, who was wearing his boxer shorts and was just climbing into bed.  
  
Mindlessly I followed his actions and sunk underneath the comforter feeling Hunter wrap his arm around me.  
  
"This is nice" I sighed  
  
"Yes," Hunter agreed, "Do you have to go home tomorrow?" he pouted.  
  
I turned over to face him; I kissed him softly, "Unfortunately so"  
  
"I wish you could just move in with me," he said  
  
"I wish so too, I would love to, but I'm just a senior in high school, well when I go back next week I will be" I smiled.  
  
Hunter rested his hand softly on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.  
  
"Soon" I promised him, planting another kiss on him.  
  
I turned back around and pulled his arm around me again, "Goodnight love" he said  
  
"Goodnight" 


	3. Missing

A/n: Well sorry the last two chapters have been boring, I was just using them to bring you into the story, explaining the closeness of Morgan and Hunter as a comparison of the later chapters. Anyway, this chapter shall excite you more, promise. Please read and review!  
  


* * *

  
I woke up the next day feeling happy and safe. I turned around to face Hunter who was smiling at me.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked in my fatigued clouded voice.  
  
"A while" he replied  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, knowing he'll know the answer due to the mental clock in his head.  
  
"About 9.45 am, give or take a couple of minutes"  
  
I groaned throwing my head under the sheets and then immediately lifting them off again, "I told my mom I'll be home for 12pm, which gives me just over 2 hours for "living with Hunter" time, and then I'll be back to being, "Morgan high school senior, living with her parents"" I pouted which made Hunter laugh.  
  
"Just lay with me for another hour and then I promise I'll let you get up and I'll drive you home" he smiled  
  
Well how could I refuse that? I settled back down and felt his body close around mine.  
  
As promised, an hour later we both got up, I fiddled around my duffel for some clean clothes, with not much success so I just pulled on what I wore yesterday.  
  
When I carried my duffel downstairs, Sky, Alwyn and Daniel were sat on the couch talking they all looked up and smiled at me, they said goodbye and see you later, then Hunter took my bag from me and carried it out to his car.  
  
I slid into the passenger seat, and Hunter climbed into the driving seat.  
  
"Thank you again for everything." I said  
  
"Morgan, you don't need to thank me,"  
  
He drove off to my house and as it approached I realised how much I missed them, of course we'd engaged in the odd phone conversations, but I still missed them.  
  
"Well here you go," Hunter smiled, I kissed him goodbye and promised I'd call him later, and then I grabbed my duffel from the backseat and walked up to my front door. I opened the door and walked inside, "Mom, dad, Mary. K! I'm home!" All the lights were switched off in the house I could sense them all in the dinning room, Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula Stein were also here.  
  
I opened the doors to the dinning room and they all jumped out on me yelling surprise! Although I knew they were here I pretended to act surprised.  
  
"Hey, what's all this?" I asked giving each of the a hug and kiss  
  
"A welcome home" my mom replied, "Didn't Hunter drop you off?" I nodded, "Didn't you invite him in"  
  
I ran out to check if he was still there and wanted to come in.  
  
Strange, he car was still there. . . but no Hunter, I cast out my senses and got nothing.  
  
"Hunter?" I called out, I smiled, I bet he somehow cast a spell and got into the house to surprise me.  
  
But then I realised the car door was open, now something was wrong; I walked over to the car. There was blood all over the seat, like there had been a struggle.  
  
Then I saw the rune Yr had been drawn on the dashboard in blood. I screamed.  
  
My family ran out to join me.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mary K. screamed.  
  
"I'm calling the police," My dad ran inside.  
  
I broke down into tears; I tried casting my senses around to see if he had gotten away from whoever had taken him.  
  
"Hunter!" I screamed, as soon as I had screamed a large bolt of crackling lightning lit up the sky, Mom nor my aunt and her girlfriend didn't think anything of it, but I felt Mary K's eye's on me, she knew it was me.  
  
I screamed again, and fell to my knees clinging to the car.  
  
All of a sudden I felt hollow, like half of myself had just died.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled, "Hunter come back!" I screamed yet again, followed by an enormous crackle of lightning.  
  
My mother and my aunt and Paula tried to help me off the ground, "Let's get you inside" I heard one of them say  
  
~~~ What's going on? ~~~ I heard sky in my head  
  
~~~ Get here now, all of you ~~~ I told her  
  
"Hunter!" I sobbed, my mother tried to pull me off the ground but I shrugged her off me, and continued to sob.  
  
Shortly the police arrived and none of them could pull me away from the car, I wouldn't let them.  
  
"What happened here?" I heard Sky's voice behind me,  
  
"Excuse me miss can you get back?" I heard the policeman say as he was putting that yellow tape around the car.  
  
"Let her in!" I yelled at him, he did as he was told, and Sky, Alwyn and Daniel stood behind me, Sky crouched beside me and put her arm around me.  
  
"Tell us what happened," she said softly  
  
"Oh Goddess" Alwyn gasped,  
  
Finally I stood up and I waved Mary K. over, "This is Alwyn, Hunter's sister, will you take her inside please?" I asked her, she nodded and they walked inside the house.  
  
My mom and dad were stood outside the yellow tape and Eileen and Paula had gone home.  
  
"Can you please leave now? We need to examine the scene, when we've finished we'll come in and talk with you, all of you" a detective told us.  
  
I led Hunter's father and cousin inside; I pointed to the couch where the three of us sat.  
  
"Mom, dad will you just leave us to talk for a couple of minutes alone?"  
  
They nodded and did as they were told.  
  
"What happened here lass?" Daniel Niall asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I said breaking into tears again, "I just came inside to see my family, then I went back outside to invite him in and he was gone, the car was there but the door was wide open and there was blood all over the seat and on the dashboard the rune Yr was drawn in the blood."  
  
Sky put her arm around me, "Is there anything else?" she said trying hard not to cry herself, she and Hunter were raised practically as brother and sister.  
  
"Well I cast my senses and felt nothing, and I felt hollow, empty." I knew what that meant, but I wasn't going to admit it aloud, I wasn't ready for that.  
  
"OH Goddess!" Sky said finally breaking down.  
  
"Not my son" Daniel sadly shook his head.  
  
"It was a witch, and whoever it was I will track them down and kill them," I growled.  
  
"Do you really think it wise calling the police lass? What are they going to do?" Daniel said  
  
"My dad called them, I was in too much shock."  
  
Soon Alwyn stormed down the stairs followed by Mary K., "I don't need babysitting! Tell me now! What is going on?" she demanded.  
  
Daniel sat her in his lap and stroked her hair, "I'll tell you when we get home sweetheart" he promised.  
  
Mary K. took a seat on the armchair, "That was you wasn't it?" she asked me, I looked up at her.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"The lightning" she said  
  
"You?" Daniel said, "I knew that wasn't natural, Morgan you know weather magick is forbidden"  
  
"I didn't mean to, I just screamed and it happened," I said honestly.  
  
"She is prodigy girl, Wiccan superstar" Sky said, I wish she didn't say these thing while my sister was in the room.  
  
"What is she talking about Morgan?" Mary K. asked me  
  
"You're sister is an extremely powerful witch, more powerful than most witches, in fact one of the most powerful in history."  
  
She looked at me confused, I wasn't sure but I think I may have saw a flash of pride for me.  
  
But I was too tired too hurt.  
  
"Miss Rowlands?" said the detective, knocking on the open door.  
  
"Yes" I said without feeling, as we all walked outside the house standing outside the front door.  
  
"I'm Detective Morris, would you come down town with me, I need to ask you some questions"  
  
"Can't she go in the morning?" Sky said, "Come on look at her, she's a wreak, no offence Morgan" she said quickly  
  
"No, I'm afraid it can't," he protested  
  
"Leave me alone" I growled  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but if you want me to help you then you're going to have to. . ."  
  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed at him, suddenly the wind grew and lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
I pushed him out of my way and climbed in Das Boot and drove off. 


	4. Runaway

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had my good friend queen-of- catz to stay over, and we began "Lost" together, you should check it out. Anyway, sorry if you found the first 2 chapters incredibly bring I hoped the 3rd spiced it up a bit. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I refused to believe any of this was happening; I had to get out of there.  
  
~~~ Morgan, come back ~~~ Sky's voice echoed in my head, but I beyond listening, I carried on driving.  
  
I was in pain, constantly crying gave me a serious head pain and my heart ached.  
  
"He's not dead" I repeatedly murmured to myself, "He can't be,"  
  
I drove over to the power sink, which was in the old Methodist cemetery just outside of town.  
  
I stood directly above the sink and drew a circle around me using a stick dragging it through the mud.  
  
I had no idea what I was doing; I was going to drastic measures.  
  
"Bring him back!" I screamed "NOW!"  
  
As I half expected, nothing happened, no Hunter.  
  
"Goddess, please, tell me where my hearts love is, tell me who or what stole him away from me!"  
  
Suddenly I was no longer standing in the cemetery Ii was surrounded by white light, there was nothing around me but more white.  
  
"Morgan" I heard the echo of a voice.  
  
"You are standing at the edge of a very important decision in you life, I hope you make the right one."  
  
"Maeve?" I asked  
  
"No" A woman appeared in front of me, she looked perfect in everyway, fulfilled and full of light, she had brilliant green eyes, long, wavy brown hair down to her waist and she was wearing a long gold gown, she looked royal, and highly powerful.  
  
I fell to my knees, bowing in awe; she laid a gentle hand on my head.  
  
"You have wonderful strength and power Morgan, please do not waste it, you are still needed to do good in this world."  
  
I rose to my feet and begun to stare at this amazing being and I shook my head.  
  
"Where is he," I muttered  
  
"I cannot say Morgan, this is a battle you must face on your own, you must be ready for the truth, and you can only learn the truth when you are ready to know,"  
  
"Bring him back to me, I owe this world nothing if he doesn't come back to me" I warned  
  
"If that is your choice you will forever live in your own bitterness, I am sorry, goodbye Morgan, you would have made a wonderful heir to my power" the woman said.  
  
I blinked and the next second I was back in the cemetery. What just happened? I asked myself, what did that woman mean? What did she mean by heir? She wasn't Maeve.  
  
Quickly forgetting the experience I had, I felt rage seep through my veins again, my blood boiled.  
  
Suddenly Sky, Alwyn and Daniel ran out by me.  
  
"Morgan. . ." Daniel started  
  
"How did you find me, I shielded myself from your scrying"  
  
"We felt a massive power draw here and we knew it would be you" Sky said.  
  
I remembered how a couple of months ago, back before Sky and I were friends, she had found me in a woodland clearing when I was invoking the goddess because she felt a huge power draw.  
  
"Please leave now," I growled at the three of them.  
  
"Morgan please, well help you, we will find Hunter together," Alwyn said  
  
"If he's still alive," Sky silently added  
  
I turned to face Sky and was about to say something before she interrupted me, "Morgan you're not the only one who cares about Hunter, but you've got to face facts here, none of us can sense him anywhere, we tried scrying and nothing,"  
  
"You've not tried hard enough, there is nothing you can do,"  
  
"Morgan, it's been 5 hours since you left the house," Daniel amended  
  
5 hours? I asked myself silently, "Go, leave me," I growled at them with more force turning away to walk back through the woods.  
  
"Morgan," Sky tried to get through to me again.  
  
I was beyond reasoning now, I was beyond light or dark, I was power, pure raging power.  
  
I clenched my fists tightly together and heard the cackle of lightning above my head, and rain began pouring and then I carried on walking.  
  
I don't know how long I walked for, I didn't want to stay in Widow's Vale, and it had too many hurtful and painful feelings.  
  
I found myself at the edge of a busy road, I held out my hand and a taxi pulled up.  
  
"Goddess, you're soaked," said the driver as I got into the car, "Are you okay"  
  
"Drive" I commanded him  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Airport" luckily for me I had my wallet in my back pocket, all though by now I'm pretty sure that it will be soaked through.  
  
"Your know, whatever it is, however hurtful, there's no point running away" he said softly  
  
I turned to face him and could sense he was a witch, slightly empathic as well. What the hell was a witch doing working as a taxi driver?  
  
"It has nothing to do with you," I said  
  
"I know, but I can also feel how you're feeling, I'm an empath, your pain and anger is overwhelming"  
  
"To the airport!" I screamed at him, seeing a distant streak of lightning flash across the blackened sky.  
  
"Did you do that?" he gasped  
  
"Please just drive." I said quietly  
  
This time he did as he was told and within an hour or two he had dropped me off at the airport, I pulled out a couple of notes to pay the driver.  
  
"It's okay," he said, "on the house,"  
  
"Thank you" I said without displaying any affection  
  
"Well, good luck miss, may the goddess be with you," he said before I slammed the car door shut and walked inside the airport.  
  
I headed for customer services.  
  
"When is the next available flight and where does it go?" I asked the attendant  
  
"The next flight is just over an hour, it goes to Dublin"  
  
"I'll take one ticket," I said slamming down my credit card on the desk. 


	5. Ciaran

A/n: Okay so here goes my next chapter, I don't really have anything to say here so I'm just going to get on with it! Thanks for all the reviews though and I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had obviously not thought this idea through, I had no clothes or luggage at all, and I had nowhere to go, all I had was about 50 bucks in my wallet – not much good in Ireland – and my credit card which has about 700 dollars in it from all my babysitting jobs and from helping my mom out in the realtors.  
  
My first thought was to change my money into euros when I got off the plane then to look up a number for a hotel I could spend the night, if I got some sleep maybe I could think a little more clearly tomorrow.  
  
Roughly an hour later I was checked into a small hotel called, "The Dubliner" and I looked into the mirror in the tiny bathroom.  
  
I was a wreck, my face and eyes were all puffy, my hair was messy and static and I felt like I was going to heave, but I felt so magick-y that if a sneezed the whole city will be wiped from the face of the earth.  
  
I sat on the cold uncomfortable bed, why does all this have to happen to me? I thought, I pulled out a photo of me and Hunter on Beltane from my wallet, I couldn't believe how pretty and feminine I looked that night. On an ordinary day I look like a mess, even worse now, how could Hunter ever feel attracted to me?  
  
I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I felt nor looked any better, I picked up the phone and rang up for the number of the Greenfield rest home (where they take in stripped witches) and took down the address.  
  
I walked out of the hotel and up the road and hailed for a cab. I climbed into one the appeared about 2 minutes later and I showed him the address.  
  
"What cha' going to a place like that for missy? They say its cursed with evil"  
  
"Please, I'm fed up with people asking questions, just drive"  
  
He nodded and pulled out onto the road. I wondered why everybody seemed so concerned, they don't even know me.  
  
Shortly we arrived at a huge mansion-like building, "That'll be 7 euros, miss" the cabby said, I handed him the money then slid out of the car and walked to the front door and pressed the buzzer.  
  
A small round woman wearing a nurse's uniform answered the door, "My goodness child, are you alright?" she gasped when she saw my appearance  
  
I nodded, "Can I see Ciaran MacEwan?" I said quietly  
  
She eyed me carefully, I felt her casting her senses out at me, "Are you a relation?" she asked, basically she meant – "are you evil too?"  
  
"I'm his daughter, please I need to see him," she widened the door, probably feeling that she was safe, that I wouldn't harm her and she led the way down the long corridors.  
  
"So what kind of people you keep here? Other than stripped witches?" I asked  
  
"Well some witches when the start loosing their mind, we need to bring them here and strip them because they could become a danger to themselves and other people, and stripped witches like your father who have no family or no one to take care of them, sometimes we get runaways, young witches like yourself."  
  
I didn't weather she meant that she knew I was a runaway or that she was referring to young witches about my age.  
  
Soon we came to a door that had the number 514 on it.  
  
"He's in here" she opened the door for me and walked off back down the corridors.  
  
What I saw – I didn't like, my father had disintegrated into a haggard old man, prematurely aged, sat in a wheel chair staring blankly out of the window.  
  
"Ciaran?" I said softly.  
  
He turned his wheel chair around to face me, and when he saw and recognised who I was his eyes widened, "Get out! You are not welcome here! You are not my daughter!" he screamed at me, his voice was horse and sore sounding.  
  
I saw that his face and arms were covered in scratches.  
  
"Father" I whispered, "I am so sorry" I sobbed.  
  
I knelt down in front of him putting my face in his knees, "I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared"  
  
I looked up to find a confused expression cross his face.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked  
  
"Your love, as a father" I replied.  
  
"I have no daughter, you betrayed me"  
  
"Ciaran? Look at you what have you done to yourself? These scratches, let me fix it for you"  
  
"Get away from me!" he pulled away, "I want to get out of me," he said scratching at himself, "I want me to go!" I kind of got the feeling that he was feeling a little suicidal.  
  
"I know I don't deserve what I ask of, I'm sorry, I shall leave"  
  
I stood up and turned to head for the door.  
  
"Child?" he croaked  
  
I turned back around, "Yes?"  
  
"If you truly mean what you say,"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"Get me out of here"  
  
I nodded, and silently I cast an illusion spell I had learned in Scotland and I wheeled my father out, if anybody saw us, they would thought I were carrying a shopping bag or a couple of books or something.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" said the nurse who had led me up as I passed the front desk, "you look a little flustered."  
  
"Uhm, yeah I'm fine thanks"  
  
"That's one thick leather book you have there, did you have it when you came in?"  
  
For a moment I had no idea what she was going on about but then I remembered the illusion spell.  
  
"My dad's book of shadows, he wanted me to get rid of it for him. Too many memories"  
  
The nurse nodded uncertainly and I hurried out there as quickly as I could, and as soon as we had got into a taxi I told him the hotel I was staying at and he sped off, all these taxis were making me miss Das Boot.  
  
"So I'm a book am I?" my father croaked  
  
I gave a short laugh, "It was an impressive illusion, who taught it to you?" he asked  
  
"I went to that Wicca school in Scotland, I just got back a week ago" A week, is that all? I couldn't be I thought  
  
"Father, I really am sorry," I said softly.  
  
"I know my child, but you are going to do me a little favour" he smiled, looking more like his old self, "You are going to restore my powers"  
  
I nodded slowly, "I didn't think that could be done?" I asked  
  
"Yes it can, but you need that seekers athame, can you get it?"  
  
I felt my heart drop when I heard him spat out the word seeker, he was referring to Hunter, my love, he was gone, I couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
"What's wrong my daughter?" Ciaran asked  
  
I kept silent, my lips tightened together. The taxi came to a halt, I helped my limp father out of the vehicle and up to my hotel room.  
  
"Child?" he asked  
  
"Hunter's dead" I said quietly  
  
"Oh, daughter, I am sorry, I know what is like to loose your mùirn beatha dàns, but it is best that he is gone, he was a distraction, he was destroying your potential."  
  
I nodded, "His athame is back in America, how could I get it?"  
  
"A simple teleportation spell, obviously you have to do it, I'll tell you what to do"  
  
I followed his instructions, it was quite complex, when he said simple, I think he was being humorous.  
  
The spell took about half an hour to perform but when it was complete sure enough in front of me on the floor appeared a silver athame, Hunter's athame. 


	6. Dealing

A/n: I know it's been a while since I have updated but hey it's just tough! Lol. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and fans! I love you all. I'm really trying to make this story unpredictable, such as Hunter's death heehee! (I'm evil!) Anyway lets roll on with the show. The next Chapter is back in widow's Vale and is in Sky's POV, just a warning, this chapter may be a little depressing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's gone, left the area completely, and she's strongly covered her tracks I can't sense her anywhere." I told Mary K  
  
After the whole Hunter ordeal, Morgan had totally freaked and had run off, as well as pushing aside a police detective we had asked to come back the next day, we couldn't sense her, but about 5 hours later, Alwyn, Uncle Daniel and I felt a huge power draw at the power sink and we knew it would be Morgan, we found her but again she ran off.  
  
True Hunter was my cousin and Alwyn's sister and Uncle Daniel's son, we need time to grieve his untimely death too, but right now Morgan was a walking time bomb, she was our main priority.  
  
Alwyn had barely spoken since we had told her the full story, I know she can't deal, but she's trying to be brave for her father.  
  
Morgan's parents are seriously freaking too, their daughter's boyfriend was murdered outside their house and then their daughter ran away, I couldn't blame them.  
  
Goddess I miss Hunter, what happened to him?  
  
"Thanks Sky" Mary K. said, she opened the door wider for us all to walk through.  
  
"Did you find her?" Morgan's mum, Mary Grace Rowlands asked as soon as we were in the living room.  
  
"Yes, she was walking around in the rain but she would come back with us, she ran off again" I told her not giving her the whole truth.  
  
"And you didn't go after her?" her mother gasped  
  
"We tried but she got into a cab and left, her car is out by the old Methodist cemetery."  
  
Mary Grace became shaky with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "Your cousin just died and we keep making everything about Morgan, you can go home to grieve now if you want to"  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay" I asked them again  
  
They both nodded, "Thank you Sky" Sean, Morgan's dad, replied  
  
"Would it be okay if Alwyn stayed here?" I asked  
  
"Yes of course" Mary Grace said  
  
"It's just, Mary K. is being a star, she's looking after Alwyn, she's got a natural talent to comfort people, Alwyn seems more sane and calm when she's with Mary K. so I think it's for the best that she stays with her, at least for now"  
  
I turned around to face Alwyn who was stood stiffly, "Will you be okay?" I asked her  
  
She nodded, "He's gone Sky" she said bursting into tears; I pulled her into my arms.  
  
"I know sweetie" I replied, "We'll find out what happened, I just need you to be brave for us okay?" she nodded, "You stay here with Mary K. tonight and tomorrow we'll sort everything out."  
  
Mary K. took Alwyn's arm in hers, "Come on, I'll lend you some pyjama's and you can have a shower and we'll watch a movie and eat chocolate and stuff." She smiled sympathetically at her, Alwyn half smiled and followed her.  
  
I know Mary K. was trying to help and cheer her up but somehow I knew, as did Mary K. that movies and chocolate weren't going to do much good.  
  
"Come on uncle," I said to Hunters father, "if you don't mind Mrs Rowlands we're just going to head off home now, it's been a long day"  
  
She nodded, "Thank you again Sky," she smiled "we're ever so sorry about hunter, if there's anything we could do to help, but please, if you see Morgan, tell her we love her and we want her home"  
  
I nodded making a mental reminder, we all said goodbye and Uncle Daniel and I drove back home.  
  
Now that we were alone I felt Daniel being hit by waves of pain, as was I.  
  
"Not another one" he whimpered.  
  
Poor uncle Daniel, out of his four children, only one was now alive, and that was his only daughter Alwyn, his 3 sons, Cal, Linden and Hunter were all dead.  
  
"Do you really think he is. . . gone?" I asked him, I wasn't going to bring myself to say dead.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't child, there's nothing to tell us he's alive"  
  
The next day around noon, I woke up and headed downstairs, Uncle Daniel put on the Kettle and I thanked him, and then I headed for Hunter's room, I unpacked all his clothes that he had brought back from England and folded and put them away in the draws.  
  
I opened pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of the jeans he wore yesterday, in it I saw a picture of him with Morgan in London, they were sat on the luxury bed smiling at the camera, hard to believe it was only a week ago, they wanted the pictures developing as soon as the could. I slid the picture back into the wallet and placed it carefully in his sock draw, which I knew was where he normally kept it.  
  
"You okay?" Uncle Daniel asked walking into the room handing me a steaming mug of tea.  
  
"I'm not sure" I replied.  
  
He stood above me a little while and I opened the cupboard where he kept his Wiccan supplies, something was missing.  
  
"What is it?" my uncle asked me  
  
"Hunter's athame isn't here."  
  
"Would he have had with him? In the car or something"  
  
"No, I don't think so, that detective would have found it and mentioned it, I think it was taken." 


	7. Unbound

A/n: Okay guy's thanks for my reviews, I'm getting a lot asking if Hunter really is dead or not, heehee I'm so evil! Anyway, I have a couple of ideal possibilities for "the bad guy" so I'll be brain storming (or Brian storming if you a retard like me or my sister, lol) Keep on reading, I promise it'll get interesting, just bare with me, these first few chapter were boring, but not for long! Read on and find out! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked down at the athame in front of me, Hunter's athame, the one he used to take away Ciaran's powers, and now I was going to undo what he did, was I really prepared to go through with this?  
  
As if he was reading my mind Ciaran placed his hand gently on my shoulder, "I know it's hard daughter, but you must do this"  
  
I hung my head and for some unknown reason, I knew he was right, without Hunter in my life things that didn't seem right before does now.  
  
"Okay, lets do this" I drew in a deep breath and raised my head again.  
  
He talked me though the circle and what I had to do before I performed it, but I needed some supplies, conveniently there was an occult store at the end of the street, (I think may be the reason why I liked this hotel) and bought the things Ciaran said we needed, while he stayed back up in the hotel room.  
  
When I reached the counter with all the things the woman looked up at me and smiled, "What are you un-ravelling?" she asked  
  
"I accidentally reined my powers," I said quickly  
  
"Really? That's odd" she frowned and then shrugged it off  
  
"Why odd?" I asked her  
  
"Because I can feel waves of power coming from you, you are a very strong witch, you can't be reined"  
  
"Did I say that I was reined? I meant to say I accidentally reined my fathers powers," I laughed nervously, the woman smiled unconvinced so I quickly gave her the money and walked out quickly, *note to self* I thought *stop lying to witches, it doesn't work a lot of the time*  
  
"Did you get the things?" my father asked as soon as the door opened  
  
I nodded and closed it behind me. "Are you ready?" I asked, while I was out my father had to meditate and release all his emotions.  
  
"Aye lass, I'm telling you, without my powers, I find it bloody hard to meditate."  
  
"Well you'll have them back soon" I smiled nervously  
  
"Daughter, you do realise that if you do this you can't go back to them, don't you?"  
  
I knew what he meant; I couldn't return home to Widow's Vale, I now belong with my father, my real father. . . did I really just think that? Goddess what is wrong with me?  
  
I nodded, "Lets just. . . get this over with" I said  
  
The spell was very long, I had never done it before and Ciaran was having trouble remembering parts of it, the spell was supposed to be performed by 5 or more people just like the spell to strip the powers, but Ciaran said that I was more powerful than 5 or more witches put together, when he said that I felt a rush of pride go through me.  
  
When the spell was nearly complete I had to stand over Ciaran with the athame and swirl it over his head, I saw images of his childhood come out of the athame go into him, then more as he grew up, his initiation, circles he had, all his memories as a witch were going back into him and then I saw when he and I shape shifted and then finally on the night where I had bound him and called Hunter to strip him. . . oh Goddess Hunter, my poor Hunter.  
  
When the last of the images sunk into him he stretched out reaching for the ceiling "YES!" he cried, "YES!" the lifeless body that was my father only moments ago became the young looking, charismatic Ciaran I had first met back in New York.  
  
"Morgan! Thank you child!" he hugged me tight.  
  
"I didn't know that could be done. . ." I said quietly,  
  
"Hardly anybody does, I don't even think the council do" Ciaran smiled.  
  
He got up and headed for the front door, "Where are you going?" I asked  
  
"I'm taking you shopping child, not only for a thank you, but because you have nothing with you," I smiled and felt my heart warm up to the father I had never known.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five years later. . .  
  
I am now a grown woman at the age of 22, a full witch, initiated into the craft, living in Scotland with my father, Ciaran MacEwan.  
  
I have not seen or heard from my adopted family since I left, nor have I heard from Hunter's family. My heart still ached for him, a part of me always will. But its best that non of them know where I am and what I have become nor the things I have done, I don't know how they'd feel, and I didn't want to know.  
  
I didn't really have a conscience anymore, but when it came to them. . .  
  
My father and I have done a lot together, we grew closer as we got to know each other, he showed me how to do things, powerful things, things I didn't think I would even be able to do.  
  
"Morgan, we have to go away for a while," My father said to me one day.  
  
I smiled, "Cool, where? Why?" I asked  
  
"Canada, a town somewhere around Quebec, I have to meet with a fellow witch, somebody has been bad mouthing me and I think he or she might have revealed to the council that I'm back, and this witch I'm meeting up with collects true names, she's going to help me find out who it and get hold of their true name"  
  
For some strange reason, that sounded highly familiar to me, something from long ago, what was it Dammit!  
  
"Her name is Justine Corceaux," That was it, I felt my cheeks get hot and my fists grow tighter together.  
  
"What's wrong daughter?" he asked me, "do you know her?"  
  
"I know of her, she kissed Hunter years ago, she wanted him for herself,"  
  
"Oh child I am sorry, but I need to do business with her,"  
  
I finally agreed, and we used a teleportation spell (like the one we used on Hunter's athame years ago, we had advanced it a little since then – it saves money on plane tickets when you travel as much as we do) and arrived on the front porch of Justine's home, her whole property practically screamed witch.  
  
Ciaran rung the doorbell, we weren't waiting long before the door opened. . . 


	8. Never leave you

A/n: Sorry bout that ending, I know it was evil but that the life is. . . a kick in the balls (even the majority – most even likely everybody who reads sweep fics are female. . .) Anyway, away from the babbling. . . *rolls eyes at self & decides to randomly swizzle on chair trying desperately not to fall off* moving forward with the chapter. . . which I am sure will answer a lot of your questions, I know this has been done before but ah well, I'm trying to make it as different and as good a possible!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hunter?" I gasped.  
  
An older, frail looking man opened the door of Justine's cottage, it was Hunter, he looked withdrawn and tired and at the same time he looked embarrassed, when he looked up and gazed into my eyes for a second his eye's brightened.  
  
"Morgan?" he rasped  
  
I didn't hold back the tears that begun pouring from my eyes.  
  
"Ah Ciaran, Morgan just on time"  
  
I looked over Hunter's shoulder to see Justine Corceaux with a huge smile on her face. I turned and saw my fathers face grow red, his jaw and teeth clenched; I turned my eyes back onto Hunter, our eyes locked onto to each other and we didn't turn away.  
  
"Justine, I need to speak with you a moment" Ciaran growled,  
  
She smiled, "Of course, all of you come on in!" she sing songed as if every thing was normal, which made me grow angry, it was then after I basked in seeing Hunter's presence I realised that she stole him away from me.  
  
Ciaran and Justine disappeared into the kitchen; I resumed my gaze back upon Hunter.  
  
"OH Goddess, its, its really you" he choked lifting a shaky hand and touching my cheek.  
  
I felt his fingers tremble, he was so frail, he had only aged 5 years, "Oh, Hunter, what has she done to you?" I whispered  
  
He looked down, "She, she has my true name" he murmured, "I couldn't do anything but what she says"  
  
I clenched my hands into tight fists, I went into the house and stood outside the closed kitchen door where I listened to my father arguing with Justine, quickly masking myself so they wouldn't sense me.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing Justine!" he yelled  
  
"Revenge . . . look it up"  
"Not only did you bring my daughter face to face with her mùirn beatha dàns again but she will turn against me now! You idiot! I can't have that! I need her on my side!"  
  
"Shut it Ciaran, Hunter was supposed to be with me, so I made him come with me, and I want his whore to suffer like I did!"  
  
"What about the witch that was bad mouthing me?" my father yelled  
  
"There is no witch! I made it up so you'd bring Morgan here so I show her what she'd missed all these years, and then I'll hurt her all over again!"  
  
What the hell did that mean? I wondered.  
  
"You fool, you really think you could take on Morgan, she's the most powerful witch this world has known,"  
  
"But if she witnesses her beloved Hunter die for real, it would crush her and she would be vulnerable."  
  
"Morgan doesn't work like that, she acts upon rage, not sorrow, she will mutilate you! You've not thought this through Justine, besides I thought you liked Hunter, and now you just going to kill him?" my da rambled  
  
"Yes its true I felt an attraction to him, but he became useless, now he's all weak, he's no fun anymore so I got bored of him, I thought it would be an opportunity to bring Morgan and kill her for making him like that, if he'd just came with me in the first place none of this would have happened!" she said.  
  
That was it, I had heard enough of her ridiculous crap, I threw open the door.  
  
"You stole him from me" I growled, "it wont be I who suffers it will be you! Kiss this bitch!" I screamed at her and murmured a spell in Gaelic, which made her collapse on the floor, her eyes rolled back in her head and she died, it was that simple. . . what had happened was, the spell I said burned her insides.  
  
"That's my girl" Ciaran smiled, "Come on let's go home,"  
  
I looked back at Hunter who was standing in the hallway, he look a little bit better now Justine was gone.  
  
"Da, I need to talk with Hunter," he looked at me  
  
"No, either you choose him, or you choose me, I cannot allow this again"  
  
Tears yet again clouded my eyes, "You're giving me an ultimatum?" I asked, my father nodded.  
  
Hunter took my hand and squeezed it, "Your choice Morgan" he said with a horse voice, "Your choice"  
  
I thought back to when I had shape shifted with my father all those years ago and how I had chose good over evil, could I do it again? I had been through a lot since then, I'd changed, my heart cried out and I remember how it felt to feel so in love, suddenly my common sense came back to me as well as all the guilt over the things I had done in the past 5 years, the dark waves, the blood rituals, more shape shifting and so much more dark things.  
  
I sobbed, "Oh Goddess, what have I done?"  
  
"Morgan?" Ciaran said.  
  
I let go of Hunter's hand, walked up to my father and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you," I said, "But Hunter belongs in my heart, he is half of who I am, I can't let him go again, you must understand?"  
  
Ciaran let out a low grumble noise, he's pissed I thought. "No Morgan, I cannot, we all make our own choices, unfortunately, I hate to do this, but after what I know of you, you are too much of a threat to be opposing me, I'm sorry child" he then muttered the teleportation spell and left the room.  
  
I turned back to face Hunter, "Oh Goddess" I sobbed, our lips met and we joined into a passionate kiss, the 5 year separation had taken its toll  
  
"Hunter? What did she do to you?" I gasped  
  
"Never mind me, why were you with Ciaran? How did he do that? We stripped his powers"  
  
I begun to sob more, I was so embarrassed at what I had done, we sat down on Justine's couch and I told him everything that had happened to me from the moment he disappeared, to just now.  
  
"I'm so ashamed Hunter, the things I've done, it was like I was beyond thinking straight and I just wanted somebody to lead me, it was like I was just watching a movie and was waiting for it to end"  
  
He didn't say anything instead he pulled me to him, I rested my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I'm so proud of you," he said.  
  
I looked up, "What? But the things I've done. . ." "Shh" he said putting his finger on my lips, "It wasn't your fault, you came back from it, and I know it must have been hard to just leave your father like that"  
  
I nodded and rested my head on Hunter again, "I missed you so much" I whispered.  
  
"I missed you too, especially after what I have been through here"  
  
"Hunter? What has she done to you?" I asked again  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I couldn't help anything I did, she had total control over me, I hated every moment of it,"  
  
Suddenly I understood, I was repulsed, how could someone do this to another person? She forced him to sleep with her, kiss her, touch her.  
  
"How I wished it was you Morgan," I saw him trying to hold back the tears, "I did everything for her, I was basically a slave, but I was being controlled like a puppet on a string"  
  
I held him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "No strings attached" I said, he nodded, "Freely and willingly," he whispered into my ear.  
  
We then made love, it was beautiful and magickal, we came together finally after all these years.  
  
"We have to go back you know" Hunter said after our reuniting.  
  
I nodded, "Bu how can I face them. . ." again he put his fingers to my lips, "We'll deal together, how can I face them, they think I'm dead" he smiled.  
  
"What about Ciaran?" I asked  
  
"You have his true name" he smiled, "we can stop him like we did before"  
  
I nodded, "Let's take Justine's car, we'll drive back to Widow's Vale" Hunter said.  
  
"I don't ever want to be apart from you again," I sobbed  
  
"We won't, nothing will ever break us apart again, I'll never leave you" 


	9. Practical Magick

A/n: Hunter's Alive! Are you all happy now? Well this isn't going to be my longest fic, it's not the end of course but I think they'll only be like 10 chapters altogether or something, maybe more, I don't know yet. . . lets just see how this goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the ride back to Widow's Vale we could both feel the tension in the car, not because we were reunited, but because of other things. . . seeing our families again, after I had ran away to be with my evil father, after we all thought Hunter's been dead for five years and last but certainly not least. . . Ciaran will be back; he knows we'll be ready for him so he'll be well prepared.  
  
Hunter rested his hand on my lap, he was gaining more strength, he was beginning to look a little like his old self, like he only looked bad before because the effect of Justine constantly using his true name against him weakened him.  
  
"It will be okay you know" Hunter said as if he were reading my thoughts, quickly giving me a smile and them turned his eyes back to the road.  
  
"What will?"  
  
"Everything" he assured.  
  
I really hoped he was right.  
  
"Morgan?" he asked  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you go to Ciaran of all people?"  
  
I drew in a deep breath, "I was hurt, I thought you were dead Hunter, and in some ways, I can't really believe your back, I'm just waiting to wake up, It just crushed me to even be in Widow's Vale, and I was drawn to him, I needed someone to depend on, my feelings and rage over what happened to you clouded my judgement, I wish I could take back every moment. . . but I can't" my voice broke as I tried to hold back the tears, "I am so stupid!"  
  
Hunter pulled the car over to the side of the road and he held me, "It's okay Morgan, it's okay"  
  
"No it's not though! All the things I've done people I've killed. . ."  
  
I wept in his arms for a good half hour, after I calmed down Hunter pulled the car back onto the road and carried on.  
  
"There's another 4 hours ahead of us, why don't you get some sleep,"  
  
I nodded and sunk deeper into the seat and let the fatigue wash over me. . .  
  
~~~ "Morgan?" I looked around the blinding whiteness and strained my eyes trying to see in the nothingness, "Morgan?" I turned around and saw a familiar being, the long brown hair, the green eyes, the golden dress; it was the woman I saw 5 years ago when I tried to bring back Hunter.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, feeling the awe wash over me like it had done when I had seen her before  
  
"I am so proud of you Morgan" she smiled  
  
"Why? Who are you? What did you mean last time I saw you about being you heir"  
  
As I expected the woman didn't give me a straight answer, instead she smiled.  
  
"You've found your feet again Morgan, but I am afraid the things you've done are still to come on you, threefold"  
  
I hung my head, "I know I deserve it, but I was hurt I didn't know what I was doing,"  
  
"I know my child, but that's they way it has to be, you have discovered the truth, and I know you were ready to hear it, even though it doesn't seem that way, Hunter was never dead, and your father is still the same evil person he always was, see how quickly he turned on you back there"  
  
I knew what she was saying; this was my consequence, the pain returning back to me, I knew what I had to do. I had to kill my father.  
  
"But who are you?" I asked the woman, again she smiled~~~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked sitting up in my seat realising too late there was a seat belt around me, which dug into my neck.  
  
Hunter glanced at me, "Morgan? Are you okay? Who's who?"  
  
I shook my head, "It was a dream"  
  
"A nightmare vision?" he asked  
  
"No, not a nightmare, I was talking to a woman but she kept avoiding my questions, I know she was powerful though I felt awed by her presence"  
  
"Maeve?" Hunter asked  
  
"No, not Maeve, I don't know who she was, but she had your eyes" I said looking at Hunter's eyes who quickly turned realising he was still driving.  
  
"My mum?" he gasped  
  
"Did your mum have long brown hair with ringlets?" I asked  
  
He shook his head, "No, I wonder who it was."  
  
"How much longer?" I asked  
  
"Another 7 miles"  
  
I frowned, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About 3 hours" he smiled  
  
"I want us to make a stop first," Hunter said 15 minutes later as he pulled up outside Practical Magick.  
  
My heart ached, how much I had missed Alyce, she was my dear friend.  
  
We got out the car and Hunter took my hand.  
  
Before we got to the door, Alyce came out the shop; she became pale and wide-eyed.  
  
"Goddess!" she gasped  
  
"It's okay Alyce, it's us" Hunter smiled  
  
"But y-your dead" she put her hand on her chest, "Are you ghosts?"  
  
We shook our heads, "We're as real as you are, it's a long story" she invited us in and closed the shop and took us upstairs.  
  
This place brought beck many memories.  
  
Alyce kept her eyes locked on us, so we told her everything.  
  
"Oh Goddess" she gasped after we told her.  
  
"We came here basically so we know what to expect" Hunter said, "We knew we could trust you" he smiled  
  
"Well of course you can," she smiled, "But I don't think you can just turn up like this for them like you did for me. We had a funeral for you and everything Hunter, you have no idea how sad everyone was."  
  
You have no idea. . . I thought.  
  
"Alwyn refused to go back to London and lives with your father and Sky, your fathers still travelling with his lectures, Sky refuses to believe your dead, she would go to the funeral, she always scrys for you, I guess with Justine having your true name she blocked anyone from finding you, no matter how much we wanted to believe her, we never did, everything pointed to saying your dead"  
  
I gave Hunter's hand a little squeeze and he squeezed mine back.  
  
"After you left I become good friends with your parents Morgan, I went round to ask if they were okay and if they needed anything."  
  
I looked up at Alyce.  
  
"You mom isn't the same person she's never at home anymore, she's always working and when she isn't she's down in some bar drinking"  
  
My mouth twisted into a wide 'O'  
  
"Your father is always having to look after her, your sister is a single mother"  
  
"She's 19! What happened?" I asked  
  
"Well when you left, she threw herself into Catholicism, and she was walking home from an evening mass and she was raped by a boy called Bakker Blackburn, he was locked away for 10 years, he got her pregnant and she didn't have the heart to get rid of the baby, she ad a little girl and called her Caelan Michelle she turns two in a couple of weeks."  
  
If I weren't already sitting down, I would have collapse into a chair, Bakker Blackburn! He already trued to rape her twice! And without me around her succeeded! Well he went too far. . . I'm going to kill him! No Morgan! That's how the old you would have behaved; he's in prison where he belongs.  
  
"Oh God" I hung my head, "Why was I so stupid, why didn't I just stay here?"  
  
Alyce put her arm round me.  
  
"I think we better go now," Hunter said quietly  
  
"I-I can't" I stuttered, "How can I face them! Did you hear what I've done to them?"  
  
"Morgan" Hunter said softly, "We must do this"  
  
I nodded eventually and hugged Alyce goodbye and Hunter and I climbed back into the car and headed to Hunter's house. 


	10. Family

A/n: Okay so this isn't the last chapter, but the story is reaching an end, I'm suffering serious writers block since I have all these fic idea's running in my head, but they're not for this story! Damn my busy head! Well, nothing exciting is going to happen in this chapter, but it's going to be rather long! Anyway I know you guys have been reviewing and I thank you all who have! But it looks like fanfiction is being gay, as nobody seems to be able to see or receive any of their reviews, which I think is highly mean! Well keep reviewing anyway (I'll probably be able to see them in a year or so! Damn fanfiction!) and I'll as soon as I finish this I'll post my new fic! Thanks guys! Love you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car rolled to a halt outside Hunter's old home, the run down rented house, but it looked like somebody had begun to fix it up, it didn't look so rickety, the front garden was beautiful and well flourished.  
  
"This place has changed" Hunter commented, I replied as a nod.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" I asked him  
  
"Not really," he laughed nervously, "But I've got to do it,"  
  
Typical Hunter, I thought.  
  
"Come on then," I said as I unfastened my seat belt and slid out of the car.  
  
Before we had even reached the walk, Sky had come of the house and looked at us both.  
  
"I knew it," she smiled "I knew it!" she squealed as she run over to her cousin and hugged him tight.  
  
"Nice to see you too" he choked, "Sky, oxygen please" he said  
  
"Sorry" she said, releasing her hold.  
  
Sky then looked at me, "Nice to see you too Morgan, I knew if anybody was to find him, you would"  
  
"Hello Sky" I smiled, I didn't expect her to hug me, but she did.  
  
"Welcome back. Both of you."  
  
We all headed back into the house, "Where's Da and Alwyn?" Hunter asked  
  
"Uncle Daniel has gone to the to get some groceries, and Alwyn is with Mary K. and Caelan" her eye's widened as she glanced at me expecting to hear me ask, "Who is Caelan?"  
  
"It's okay Sky we already know," I said as we all sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"How?" she asked  
  
"We make a stop at practical Magick, we wanted to know what's been going on over here since we've been gone" Hunter explained.  
  
"So, where were you?" she asked Hunter, "Who took you, because whoever – or whatever, is seriously dead when I get my hands on them"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Sky but Morgan beat you to it" Sky glanced at me then turned her gaze back to Hunter.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Justine Corceaux, remember that witch from Canada with the true names? Well she somehow got hold of mine and used it against me, Morgan killed her"  
  
We filled her in on the rest of the story, including my 5 years with Ciaran.  
  
Sky stood up in her couch, "You went to Ciaran? You unbound him!? You idiot, Morgan!" she yelled at me  
  
"Sky, please don't" Hunter said using his warning tone.  
  
"But how can we trust her now?" Sky asked Hunter  
  
"I just do, and you trust me, she's the same old Morgan we used to know, only more experienced and Initiated,"  
  
Sky sat back down and sulked slightly and gave in, reluctant to trust m again so soon.  
  
"She saved me, Sky, she had formed a tight bond with her father and broke it for me"  
  
"Yeah! For you, you're her soul mate, she still could be evil!"  
  
"But I'm not!" I defended myself  
  
"Oh yes, coz to take you word for it will change my mind!"  
  
Shortly we sensed Daniel Niall coming up the walk.  
  
"Sky? Do you have visitors?" we heard him ask when he walked into the house.  
  
He came into the living room and dropped his brown bag of groceries when he saw Hunter and I sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" he exclaimed, "Giomanach?" he asked using Hunter's coven name, Hunter nodded, "we thought you were dead son!"  
  
"Sometimes, even I thought I was"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"We'll explain all later, it's a long story, we need to go up Morgan's parents house," Hunter said.  
  
We all climbed into Justine's car, I started the engine and headed for my old home.  
  
When we drew closer, I couldn't believe the state of the house, the garden we a mess, like nobody had bothered to mow the lawn since I left, all the grass was long but flat as if it had been trampled on, the garage door was in serious need of a paint job as was the front door of the house.  
  
"Oh Goddess" I whispered  
  
"This is what happened because you left" Sky said not sparing my feelings  
  
We got out of the car, and rang the doorbell, which helped none, as it didn't work so I knocked on the door instead.  
  
A few moments later, my little sister who was now 19 answered the door.  
  
"Oh my god" she cried,  
  
"Mary K." I smiled and I went to hug her but she moved away,  
  
"Don't touch me," she muttered  
  
"Mary K.?" I asked  
  
"Get away from me" I kept my eyes focused on my sister, but she couldn't or wouldn't look at me.  
  
Shortly Alwyn came up behind her, "Hunter?" she asked, "I sensed Hunter"  
  
Alwyn stopped dead when she saw her supposedly dead brother and his runaway girlfriend standing at the door.  
  
"Hunter?" she asked,  
  
"It's me Alwyn" he confirmed  
  
"Oh my goddess!" she gasped and went over and hugged him tight,  
  
"Who's at the door Mary K.?" I heard the voice of my father Sean Rowlands  
  
"Morgan?" he said when he saw me, he invited us all in.  
  
When we were sat down on the couch, Mary K. who still wouldn't look at me, and my father who couldn't take his eyes off me, obviously wanted to know why I left and walked out on them and why my dead boyfriend was here and alive.  
  
"I wasn't dead, I was. . . kidnapped and the person who did it hated me because I loved Morgan instead of her, so she faked my death and kidnapped me. I managed to escaped because she died." Hunter explained to the non-witches, respecting the fact that all this witchcraft stuff still frightened them.  
  
Sean nodded, as did Mary K.  
  
Just then, my mother came in, she looked a wreck, like she hadn't sleep in weeks and had been seriously drinking the night before.  
  
"Jesus Mary and Joseph!" she cried, "Morgan?"  
  
She pulled me close to her in a hug, her breath stunk of alcohol.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed  
  
"Morgan? Where did you go?" my dad asked  
  
"How dare you!" Mary K. interrupted finally finding the words she wanted to say, "How dare you just abandon us! Do you have any idea what you put us all through?"  
  
She ran off into the den and when she came back she had a little girl in her arms she looked about two years old.  
  
"Morgan meet your niece," she said bitterly handing me the child, "I was raped!" she sobbed, "by Bakker!"  
  
"I'm sorry everybody, I made a mistake! I know, but I'm not perfect! I was hurting, I just acted without thinking"  
  
"Too right," Sky amended.  
  
"Where did you go?" My father asked again,  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I found my birth father, I spent the last 5 years with him"  
  
I felt an icy stare from Daniel, he hated Ciaran, he sent the dark wave after him more than once.  
  
"Are you back to stay?" my dad asked again  
  
I nodded, "If you'll all want me too"  
  
"Of course I do" my dad cried standing to his feet to hug me, my mom who suddenly seemed sober hugged me too, then Mary K. seemed to warm up to me, we all had a group hug.  
  
When we untangled ourselves from one another, Mary K. took her daughter back and then my mom's eyes we're fixed on Hunter as she just realised that he was in the room, "Dear Lord!" she cried,  
  
"He was kidnapped," I told her Hunter's story that he had made up explaining his disappearance  
  
"Well I for one want Morgan to stay in Widow's Vale, but it's not going to be with you, Mr Rowlands" Hunter said, "If you'll allow me to," suddenly they had a male understanding and my father smiled and nodded.  
  
Hunter turned back to me, took my hand and went down one knee.  
  
"Morgan, I love you too much to be apart from you again, will you do me the great honour of joining with me in everyway possible, will you be my wife."  
  
I smiled a tear fell from the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Yes! Of course" Hunter got up and met my mouth and kissed me, I kissed him back and didn't even try to hold back the rest of the tears falling from my eyes.  
  
Everybody in the room seemed to warm up, even Sky smiled at me again, as if she forgot what I had done.  
  
Things were back to normal. We were a family.  
  
"Isn't this sweet?" We all turned to the doorway, there stood Ciaran with a smile on his face that made me cringe.  
  
"Morgan? Who is this?" My dad asked me  
  
Ciaran grinned at me then looked up at my dad, "I'm her REAL father" 


	11. Threefold

A/n: I think Ciaran is one mean bean! I know more people are reviewing! Thanks to all, I just can't see them damn fanfiction won't let me! If you guys just want to mail me to say hi, go ahead! I think one more chapter after this, then I'll post my new fic, I don't know what to call it yet but it's going to be like Night's Child but in reverse! Well, I'll type up the chapter now coz I'm sure you guys are bored with me constantly rambling on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're Morgan's birth father?" my mother gasped; "I can see where she gets her eyes" she smiled.  
  
My parents obviously didn't realise the seriousness of this situation.  
  
"Ciaran" Daniel Niall growled  
  
"Ah, Daniel my old boy how you holding up? How's Fiona?" he smirked  
  
"You son of a bitch" he ran for Ciaran letting out a large growl, but Ciaran just waved his hand in the air and sent Daniel flying backwards.  
  
"Oh my god!" my sister cried,  
  
"Alwyn, take my family into the den, now!" I commanded  
  
She nodded and did so, "Morgan? What is this?" my mother asked  
  
"Mom just go back there, this is between me and Ciaran" my mother headed into the den with Alwyn and the others.  
  
"Last week it was father," Ciaran pouted,  
  
"You could never be a good father, you never have," I said  
  
"Ah, but Morgan, child, that's not what you've thought for the past 5 years"  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't see sense, but now I do, the moment you're denied love, you turn on them and kill them, you can't take the pain, Ciaran you're weak"  
  
"But daughter, you're missing the bigger picture, I turn on you because you're the Sgiùrs dàn, a power like yours is too great not be allied with mine, if you're against me, the threat must be eliminated."  
  
"Again, this proves how weak you are, I'm a twenty-two and you've have over 40 years more experience on me!"  
  
His nostrils flared, a sign I knew as I hit his sore spot.  
  
"Hit a nerve there didn't I?" I smiled I spat out his true name, taking power over him, but he laughed.  
  
"You see child, I am not so stupid, I got the other members of Amyranth together again and they've joined their powers with mine, all you've done is took away my powers, but you have no control of the other 14."  
  
Crap! I thought, I didn't show my reaction; I needed to be strong and show Ciaran I wasn't afraid.  
  
"Like you say Ciaran, I could wipe out nations, you think a group of 14 witches could stop me?"  
  
"We could try," he said, he threw a crackling bolt of witch fire at me which made me collapse onto the floor, If I wasn't as powerful as I was, it would have probably killed me.  
  
As soon I was on my feet he knocked me flying against the wall with the wav of his hand.  
  
"You see child, I am now stronger than you,"  
  
"Only with the help of a whole coven" I spat as I struggled to find my ground, "You're nothing without them"  
  
"And we can play at that game" Hunter said as I felt him join his power with mine, Daniel and Sky then did the same, we were one, I felt them in me, their power flowing through my veins.  
  
Daniel had knowledge, plenty of knowledge, he had a gift for spell craft, and these were the gifts he was giving me to help.  
  
Sky had a lot of control; she was giving me her control so I can focus my energies and not let my emotions cloud my judgement.  
  
And last of all Hunter, he gave me his heart, his strength, feeling this flow through me was overpowering, I felt his love for me, and if I wasn't faced with this opponent, I would have cried.  
  
The three of them stood tall behind me, we were a force, a powerful force, an unstoppable force.  
  
I stood facing Ciaran, armed with Daniel's Knowledge, Sky's judgement, Hunter's heart and strength, and my power.  
  
"Nal nith rac!" Ciaran spat, a black cloud headed towards us ready to engulf us. I shook my head and laughed, the cloud instantly dissipated.  
  
I looked deep into Ciaran's eyes, and I sensed that I made him uncomfortable, he had the slightest tinge of fear, and I knew – this time, he was afraid of me.  
  
I still had Ciaran's true name, I couldn't take control of all of the powers he had, but I had control over his body.  
  
"Down" I commanded  
  
Instantly he fell to his knee's, he quickly threw out his arms and tried to bind me.  
  
"No!" I growled the binding spell wouldn't work, like the spell it self was afraid of me.  
  
"You worked in the dark,  
And by the powers that be,  
Seek out the pain he wrought,  
And return it times three!" We chanted  
  
The four of us began to glow an unearthly white and it swirled out of us above our heads for a second and then it sped to Ciaran and hit him in the chest, he glowed a deep red, as he screamed in pain.  
  
"Goodbye Ciaran" I smiled  
  
We saw Ciaran fall to the floor and die; we also felt that the witches that were helping him out died from it also.  
  
I felt Hunter, Daniel and Sky leave my body, and we all looked down at my dead birth father and the floor.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Daniel asked  
  
"Flames from the death take him" I said, he was surrounded by fire and his body was burnt to nothing but ash, I pulled a sweeping brush from the utility closet under the stairs and I swept the ash out the house.  
  
When I returned I collapsed in an armchair and cried, Hunter knelt below me and lifted my chin with his finger.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered  
  
Suddenly I was no longer in my living room looking at my soul mate.  
  
I was in the place that consisted of nothing but whiteness.  
  
~~~ "Well done Morgan" said the woman who I'd seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, she smiled  
  
"Well, I don't look like this, mortals are not allowed to see our true form, I just take on the form of somebody that will be important to whoever I visit and I only visit those who are important."  
  
"Well, who are you looking like then?"  
  
"You're daughter" she smiled and touched my stomach which glowed for a second, I felt it grow warm and I realised that I was pregnant.  
  
"Morgan, you have so much power and potential, more than any witch I have seen grace this earth, you're power comes from pure goodness, and we are preparing to give you a choice"  
  
I looked up at this magnificent being and a confused expression crossed my face.  
  
"What kind of choice?" I asked  
  
"We are prepared to make you an heir to our power, you can live your life as normal graced with more power, or you can stay here with us, as an immortal Goddess,"  
  
I smiled and I knew that to be a goddess must be indescribable, but then my heart dropped as I thought of Hunter,  
  
"If it is okay with you, I wish to go back, I can't leave Hunter and I wish to have my daughter and live a normal life."  
  
The Goddess smiled at me, "We knew that is what you'd say, you are too humble and too in love, very well"  
  
"Thank you for the amazing offer though" I said, "And I don't need any more powers,"  
  
"We will grant you with unlimited powers Morgan you may need them, but your power will originate from the heart so they can only be used for good, you will not be invincible or immortal, just be more powerful, stronger and wiser, you'll be able to see your true path and know how to walk it."  
  
"But why me?" I asked  
  
"You will see, this is our gift to you for the goodness you've done,  
its returning to you threefold" she smiled, "Good luck Morgan, Blessed  
be" ~~~  
  
"Hunter? What's wrong with our daughter?" I heard my mother ask as my eyes fluttered open, I saw everybody standing over me with concerned faces.  
  
I sat up, "What's going on?" I asked  
  
"You tell us," Sky said,  
  
"Morgan you had no pulse and your heart stopped beating, you were dead for a moment, you scared us," Hunter said, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know"  
  
"We you left us for a moment there" my dad said breathing out a breath of air as a sign of relief, blood or no, he was my real father.  
  
I looked around, I smiled at them all, "I could never leave you, we're a family,"  
  
As I stood up I felt more powerful just as the goddess had said, I felt the eyes of the four blood witches on me, and I sensed them as being awed by my presence.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
Hunter took my hand and kissed it, "We are awed by your presence"  
  
Suddenly they knew it, and I knew it, I was a Goddess, reincarnated on earth to bring out the goodness and purity of all witches, to stop the darkness plaguing it.  
  
And that was the true meaning of a Sgiùrs dàn, it wasn't "The Destroyer", that's what the meaning meant for the previous ones who abused their gift, used it for all the wrong reasons because they were surrounded in darkness, it really meant "The protector" and this is who and what I am, pure, good magick. 


	12. Moving On

A/n: I know this is a short story compared to my others, but I didn't want to drag it on making it boring! Thanks again for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! Well this is the last chapter now, what did you think to the amazing goddess-like Morgan? On with the chapter! ----  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morgan?" I heard my husband call, "Moira is not agreeing with me here"  
  
I laughed to myself, watching Hunter give our daughter a bath is highly amusing.  
  
"I'll show you how it's done" I winked at him as I took over giving our thirteen-month-old little girl a bath.  
  
Instantly she stopped wriggling and squirming and calmed down as I shampooed her short dark hair.  
  
Hunter looked down at his own soaked jeans and then at me, "I don't get it," he said, "how do you do it?" he asked,  
  
"Just need the motherly touch" I gave him a smile, he returned the smile and it made me go weak at the knees, after all these year he could still make me feel like a love-sick teenager.  
  
"I'm a lousy dad"  
  
"No your not" I reassured him  
  
It's been two years since the whole 'Ciaran' ordeal; Hunter and I had bought a house together a perfect 2-bedroomed home up in Thornton, 5 months after that we had gotten married; it had been difficult fitting a 6-month pregnant woman into a wedding dress but we managed. Moira was born a month late; she was a big healthy baby at 8lbs 6oz.  
  
My parents and I had gotten to know each other again, mom had come of the alcohol and Mary K. had found herself a fiancée that was willing to take her and her daughter on. We had told them that Ciaran had turned out to be one of those looser fathers that wanted nothing to do with me, we did tell them that he was a witch (they knew anyway and it didn't help the fact that they saw him throw Hunter's dad across the room) we had told them that he was drunk and I had told him where to go and that I never wanted to see him again.  
  
As for my new powers, they constantly surprised me, I told Hunter about my experiences with the goddess, and he told me he knew I was already special, destined for greatness, to him I was already a goddess. I found I had a lot of control over the elements, earth, air, and water and especially fire. But I promised to only use these powers when and if I needed them. The goddess did warn I might need them someday.  
  
Hunter and I dress Moira and put her to sleep then headed downstairs.  
  
"Goddess you are beautiful" Hunter gasped.  
  
I looked down at my wet jeans and my black tank top and realised my long hair was put up in a messy ponytail, I just felt ordinary. My curves did finally arrive, not Jennifer Lopez curvy but just enough to make me look feminine, and I have finally found a reason to wear bras especially after I had Moira.  
  
"Not so bad yourself" I smiled.  
  
He pulled me close to him and he kissed me lightly on the mouth, but when I responded I made the kiss more urgent and powerful. When we drew back we were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow," Hunter smiled so did I, "Do you want to start practicing for more kids?" he grinned  
  
"Hey keep your trousers on buster, I'm not so eager for childbirth so soon, especially when they don't want to come out"  
  
I was referring to Moira; I was in labour for nearly 4 days before she decided it was time to come out.  
  
"Ah well, we'll use a contraceptive spell"  
  
"Why Mr Niall, are you trying to seduce me" I wiggled my eyebrows  
  
"Well frankly Mrs Niall, I am," he said before kissing my neck.  
  
"You win" I sighed,  
  
"I always win" Hunter kissed my bottom lip, and we were about to move it onto the couch when we heard Moira crying on the baby monitor.  
  
"And you want more" I smiled  
  
We both headed up to the nursery and Hunter picked up the crying child in his arms and calmed her down.  
  
"See, you make a wonderful dad" I put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder and stroked Moira's cheek gently with my finger.  
  
This is how I wanted it, a perfect family, with the love of my life and a beautiful daughter, surrounded by my friends and family, finally feeling safe again.  
  
I just wish I never have to use those powers any time soon. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well! That's it! What do you guys think?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! You know I love you! =D 


End file.
